<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enjoyed Company by Empress_DL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654632">Enjoyed Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL'>Empress_DL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Coffee Shop AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, College Student Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith works late nights at a coffee shop. Lance just so happens to stumble into the cafe late one night. One night turns to two, and suddenly Lance won't stop showing up. Will something blossom between the two as they spend late nights together or will their coffee shop romance be only a fantasy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Coffee Shop AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enjoyed Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little coffee shop AU I wrote in the midst of quarantine. Hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance walked into the coffee shop near his apartment one night. He couldn’t fall asleep and he had an essay due that Friday anyways, so he decided to take his laptop on a trip to the nearby coffee shop he had never been to before for a warm drink and some late night typing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance walked into the coffee shop, stopping at the door to glance around for a second. He noticed it was empty aside from one other customer who seemed ready to leave and the barista at the front. Lance gave the barista a small wave and he gave a nod back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What do you want?” The guy at the counter asked Lance, looking tired and not in the mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance walked up to the counter and ordered a cup of hot chocolate before going to take a seat, not wanting to get on this guy’s nerves seeing as he already seemed to be having a bad time. Then again Lance would be too if he had to be here every night instead of in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance took a seat at a table for two near a window. He looked out as he waited for his laptop to turn on, admiring the view. As he turned his attention back to his laptop, he noticed the last customer leave. Now it was just him and the barista. He looks towards the counter and watches the barista making his hot cocoa with a small smile. He was kinda cute even if he did seem a little grumpy. Lance couldn’t help the small smirk that slipped onto his face as he turned his attention to his laptop and began to get to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent some time creating a rough outline for his essay and as he was finishing up, the barista came over and placed the hot cocoa at his table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks Uh…” Lance trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” The barista grumbles before walking back towards the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance chuckles. “Suit yourself, mullet,” he mutters under his breath. It wasn’t very creative but the guy had a mop of black hair in the form of a mullet and it was late at night. Could you really blame him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barista didn’t seem to hear him, either that or he didn’t care. Either way, Lance decided to get back to work instead. He began typing once more and time passed by like that. Neither of the two talking as they sat in silence. Mr. Barista playing on his phone and Lance typing on his laptop. The only sound in the room being the muffled noise of music coming from Mullet’s headphones and the clickity clacking of the keys as Lance typed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a comfortable silence and Lance had to admit he didn’t mind it. The tranquility of the moment as it was just the two of them in there. Lance smiles softly to himself as he manages to finish the essay. Maybe he should come here again soon. He yawns as he checks the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>4 am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance swears under his breath as he hurriedly starts packing up. He had class in a few hours and he definitely needed to head home and get some sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barista looks up at Lance as Lance starts heading for the door. “Have a nice day,” he calls before yawning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance smiles at him as he gives a wave. “You too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance came back that same night at around the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave the barista a small smile as he walked through the doors. “You again?” The guy asks with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance simply shrugs in response. “Another hot chocolate please, same as last time,” He says with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barista hums in response, getting to work. He didn’t seem as grumpy as last time and that made Lance smile slightly. He looks around the coffee shop as he takes the same seat as the night before. No one else was here this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the barista came around with Lance’s hot chocolate, Lance already had his laptop up and running. However that didn’t stop him from striking up a conversation. “Is it always this empty around this time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barista shrugs. “Not many people decide to spend their night in a coffee shop,” he says, giving Lance a small smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance chuckles. “Touché.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy chuckles softly as well and Lance smiles. He likes the sound of his laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room falls silent as they look at each other, smiling softly for a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barista clears his throat. Lance looks back at his laptop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “...Thanks for the drink”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barista nods. “Call me Keith,” he says before walking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance watches the barista walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith, huh? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance walks into the cafe for the third time that week. He looks over at the counter only to find Keith, the barisa, chatting with a customer. Lance walks in and gives Keith a small wave but Keith doesn’t seem to notice him even walking in. He was too busy being flirted with by Gavin. Lance realized this when he walked by, catching a bit of their conversation as he did so, just enough to know that the person’s name was Gavin and that they were flirting. Lance frowns as he heads over to his usual table. He sets his stuff down and opens his laptop before glancing over at the counter once more. Lance’s frown grew. Really? Keith’s at work, he shouldn’t be spending his time flirting with the customers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes as he turns his laptop on. He spends a few minutes trying to focus but he couldn’t seem to tune out the flirting. He huffs before heading over to the counter. “If you’re finished flirting, I would like to order now please,” he comments as he stands besides Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looks over at Lance as the conversation dies down. “Oh, I didn’t notice you,” he responds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance scoffs. “Yeah, clearly,” he says with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance. “The same as last time?” he asks, the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance nods before glancing over at Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looks back at Lance with an annoyed expression. “What the hell man? I was here first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance rolls his eyes. “Well you obviously weren’t ordering.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin huffs but doesn’t move, simply standing there with their arms crossed over their chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance looks away from Gavin, feeling the glare piercing into the back of his head as he turns his gaze to Keith, who was making his hot chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looks up and they lock eyes for a second. Lance gives him a small smile. Keith frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll bring your drink to your table in a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s smile falls slightly. “Right,” he says with a nod before clearing his throat awkwardly. He looks between Gavin and Keith with a small frown before heading over to his table. As he takes a seat, he could hear the low chatter between the two start up once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance lets out a dejected sigh. He shakes his head as he gets to work on school work. It shouldn’t matter what Keith does anyways. It’s his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance huffs. But he shouldn’t be flirting while at work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance grits his teeth in annoyance, shooting the two one last glare before plugging some earbuds in and trying to drown them out with music. It wasn’t that hard considering they weren’t talking that loud in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Lance’s attention was drawn to the movement of his drink being placed on his table. He takes out one of the earbuds and looks up, locking eyes with Keith. “Oh… uh thank you,” Lance says, his gaze wandering over to the counter and realizing Gavin had already left. He must have left while Lance was listening to music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith hums in response. “You know if you want to keep hanging out here you shouldn’t be bothering the other customers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance scoffs. “And you shouldn’t be flirting with the other customers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room falls silent for a bit. Lance pretends to be focused on his laptop screen once more but he was painfully aware of Keith’s presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t flirting,” Keith finally says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Lance responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t flirting,” he repeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room falls silent once more. Lance looks up at Keith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith chuckles. “No, we weren’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile slips onto Lance’s face. “Oh,” he responds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith takes a seat. He gives Lance a small smile in return. “So,” he starts. “What are you working on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance turns his laptop slightly so Keith could see his screen but still Keith has to scoot a bit closer to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've been working on schoolwork. Currently, I’m working on a presentation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith hums in response. “Sounds boring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance laughs. “You’re not wrong,” he responds with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looks away from the laptop and looks up at Lance. Their gazes meet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance gulps nervously. Keith looks down at Lance’s lips. Lance licks his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence in the room was deafening, but Lance could hear the sound of his heart racing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance’s eyes trail down to Keith’s lips. So soft looking. Keith parts his lips. They both lean forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door chimes. Suddenly the moment is broken. Lance is quickly tearing his eyes away as Keith jumps out of the seat. Both of their faces tinted pink as Keith clears his throat and greets the new customer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Hi. What can I get for you?” Keith asks the customer as he heads back behind the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance trains his eyes on his laptop as the embarrassment washes over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance strolls in once again the next night. He looks around, realizing he was the only customer tonight and smiles brightly over at the counter. “Hi, Keith,” he calls. Keith shoots him a small smile, sitting up in his chair a bit more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want the usual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Lance nods.  “Two this time please,” he responds cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith raises an eyebrow as he stands up and starts getting the drinks ready. “Expecting someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance hums with a nod in response. “Yes actually, I have a date with a really cute boy today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith frowns. “Oh, you do?” he asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, he’s great. I’ve only known him for a few days but I would love to get to know him more so I’m asking him on a date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith hums. “Sounds like a catch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance grins, watching Keith as he sat in his usual seat while Keith made the drinks. “He definitely is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the drinks were made and Keith brought them over to Lance, placing them on the table. “Well… I hope you enjoy your date,” Keith says, sounding a little disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance smiles softly at Keith. “You too… I’m glad you could make it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith blinks down at Lance, looking confused. “...What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance clears his throat, motioning for Keith to take a seat. “I’m asking you out on a date,” he says, looking a bit nervous as his face heats up in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith starts to turn red as well. “Oh, OH.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance gives Keith a small sheepish smile. “So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yeah… Okay.” Keith stumbles into the seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance chuckles and Keith can’t help but laugh as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two look at each other and smile softly. They start chatting. It’s awkward at first but soon melts into an intimate yet comfortable chatter. It flows from small talk to discussion of dreams and passions. Time flies by as they talk but neither of them seems to mind. It’s just them right now, in this moment. It’s just Keith and Lance. The two of them, staring into each other’s eyes and enjoying each other’s company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s all that matters. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then Lance awoke. </p>
<p>Lmao, jk! Unless...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This fic is dedicated to Gavin &lt;3 Love ya, bro! No hetero</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>